


❉ 139 Dreams (Hayato Akaba) Music

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [22]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You sighed as you stood on the rooftop of Bando High, your nerves in full swing. You were worried that you’d failed your math final, which was worth about sixty percent of your final grade for the term. To make matters worse, your other grades were below average so you couldn’t afford to fail this test.
Series: 139 Dreams [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	❉ 139 Dreams (Hayato Akaba) Music

  * **Genre** : Friendship, Slice of Life ☁
  * **Word Count** : 441 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Eyeshield 21 ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

You sighed as you stood on the rooftop of Bando High, your nerves in full swing. You were worried that you’d failed your math final, which was worth about sixty percent of your final grade for the term. To make matters worse, your other grades were below average so you couldn’t afford to fail this test.

Despite staying up for a week in an attempt to study (which failed miserably, considering you kept falling asleep), you couldn’t remember half of what you (did not) read.

A melodic sound reached your ears and you turned around to see Akaba standing behind you, guitar in hand. He smiled at you before strumming a few chords and stepping closer.

“You seem nervous.” He commented with a smooth voice, his red eyes trained on your own.

You sighed deeply, leaning back against the railing. “I am. I think I bombed the math final. It’s worth over half my grade!”

He chuckled, playing a soft melody to soothe your nerves. “Relax. You studied hard, I’m sure you’ll do just fine.”

“I guess.” You closed your eyes as his music filled your ears. There was something special about the melodies that Akaba could produce. It always had a strange calming effect on you, something he had learned quite early on in the friendship.

“You tried your best?”

“Yes…”

“Then there’s nothing to worry about.”

Silence settled over you.

Even though he wasn’t saying a word, his music spoke to you, wrapping around you like a security blanket and ensuring that everything would turn out okay.

That was the amazing thing about Hayato Akaba. He could easily convey his feelings through his music, without ever saying a word. That was one of the things that you really admired about the calm and patient male.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

You sat in the classroom, drumming your fingers softly on the desk as your eyes followed the teacher who was (taking his sweet ass time) passing back the grades for the final.

When he (finally) reached you, he set the paper face down on the desk, sending you a disapproving look before moving on.

You stared at the paper and gulped. You were so screwed.

Mustering up your courage, you flipped over the paper only to let out an exasperated sigh as you sank down in your chair. Even though you failed (miserably and pathetically), you were satisfied that you had given it your all. Besides, there was always the option of extra credit!

“Okay, class~ The extra credit assignment is a role in the famous love story, Romeo and Juliet❤~!”

Oh, screw that.

It was time to pay Hiruma a little visit…

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
